The Failed Mission
by ZombieBeast
Summary: When the lab rats are sent on a mission to stop 2 bombs from going off chase is badly injured with both legs paralyzed. has Adam and bree gone to far when they 'forget about him? and can Mr Davenport help chase get though it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Failed Mission

chase pov

they had left me, it was as soon as they saw the bombs bree used her super speed to speed away with _adam_ i was about to run but 10 seconds later one of the bombs went off. i was flung across the room, i looked around for bree and adam but they were gone and the door was open as evidence they went. I can't believe they left me! i tried to move but one of my legs wouldn't move no matter how much energy i put into moving it. I knew i was going to die they was no way i could get out before getting burnt but the bombs._i'm gong to die i just know it! _i thought before everything went black.

mr devenports pov

i saw adam and bree walk in from the elevator but no chase _where could chase be?._ adam and bree didn't seem to notice that chase wasn't with them, _that's odd_ i thought. i went over to them, " so how was the mission?" i asked them a little anoyyed that they didn't finsh the mission but there was more concerned as of where chase was. "we're sorry Mr devenport but it we couldn't complete the mission cas the bombs were about to go off!" bree answered, " yh but she wouldn't let me watch them blow up!" adam said anoyyed. My concern for chase grew bigger _What they forgot him_ i worried me to much. " forgot anything or _one_?!" i asked as the concern was slipping out. "no don't think so" adam answered. i was about to say something but bree went first, "adam, you never think and no". i was dissapointed in them but i had to find chase, i ran to the computer and found chase's chip was still light which meant that was still alive! " new mission go back to the other lab and try to find chase, the one you forgot and bring him back! i'm going ahead to find him!" i shout to them as i went up stairs to get the hellicopter ready. once it was ready it only took about 2 minutes to where chase was, i was lucky the other bomb didn't go off yet. i walked in looking for adam and bree but they weren't there, with brees super speed they would of been there. i walked around looking for them but i only saw someone laying on the ground with burnt marks on there chest and face "CHASE" i screamed as i knew it was chase i ran and grabbed and carried him to the helliocopter and quickly got home. i rushed in as soon as tasha and the other's were on the couch. " donald what happened to him?!" tasha asked but i didn't answer as i ran to the lab to see what was wrong. it took 2 hours not counting the 30 minutes trying to get adam and bree to leave the lab. after the two hours i had found out his legs were paralized and the burns and scars were very hard to heal but some of them did heal. i went upstairs to tell them all what out was to bree and adam. "how could you leave him there! if both bombs went off then he would of died but right now both of his legs are paralized and it might of effected his hearing but i am very disapointed in you two!" as soon as i finshed my rant i went back to the lab and carried chase to one of the spear room next to mine

chase's pov

i felt my eyes opening to a bright room which wasn't the lab, the last thing i remember was being forgotten but by my own brother and sister, i tried to sit up but i fell right back down now that i think about it i couldn't feel any of my legs felt someone touch my shoulder i looked up to see Mr Davenport looking down at me. it was then i felt hot tears fall down my face as i davenport sat on the bed and hugged me i just had to hug back i couldn't stop the tears i just felt like i needed him like it was to much.

Tasha's pov

i opened the door to the spear room chase was in to see him crying onto donalds sholder, it was good and bad site it but it was nice to see the father and son moment. i felt sorry for chase, how could bree and adam forget i had to ask them. i went to the lab where they were looking sad." hey guy's chase is awake but before i let you go up i want to know how could you forget him?" i asked them "you know what i really don't know i guess fear just took over me and i wanted to get out quickly before i thought i would die i really didn't mean to forget" bree answered truely."how about when he asked if you forgot something or one you said you didn't why was that?"i asked for reason i knew that i wasn't quite sure why "i guess when the bomb blew up some of my hearing went and i didn't hear the lost question properly" Bree answered again. I looked at bree and adam to see if she was lying but saw a face that told the truth. "you may go to see him now" I replied statisfied with their answer, Bree and adam ran to the elevator in a rush to see chase the thought that they had forgotten him ran thought their minds and they instantly regretted there mistake.


	2. Can You Forgive Me?

_**The Failed Mission Chapter 2: Please Forgive Me**_

Previously on The Failed Misson…

_Tasha's pov_

_i opened the door to the spear room chase was in to see him crying onto donalds sholder, it was a good and bad site to see but it was nice to see the father and son moment. i felt sorry for chase, how could bree and adam forget i had to ask them. i went to the lab where they were looking sad._

_" hey guy's chase is awake but before i let you go up i want to know how could you forget him?" i asked them _

_"you know what i really don't know i guess fear just took over me and i wanted to get out quickly before i thought i would die i really didn't mean to forget" bree answered truely._

_"how about when he asked if you forgot something or one you said you didn't why was that?"i asked for reason i knew that i wasn't quite sure why._

_"i guess when the bomb blew up some of my hearing went and i didn't hear the lost question properly" Bree answered again. I looked at bree and adam to see if she was lying but saw a face that told the truth. _

_"you may go to see him now" I replied statisfied with their answer, Bree and adam ran to the elevator in a rush to see chase the thought that they had forgotten him ran thought their minds and they instantly regretted there mistake._

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe I had done that, after all the things we've been though for the past 15 years. I looked back at Adam, his eyes not being seen and his legs moving slowly. It had been about 2 minutes before we were in front of the spare room for Chase, We put our ears to the door wondering what was happening, We stopped as we heard the sound of Chase's crying and Mr Davenports Comforting words. Adam and i opened the door quietly and slowly to see that Chase had calmed down and was asleep on Mr Davenports shoulder. Mr Davenport looked at us then back to Chase as he put him back under the covers like he was before.

"What happened?"Mr Davenport asked us looking straight in the mind was blowing up.. How can could i answer?. "Umm..-"i said before adam spoke.

"We're sorry Mr Davenport, Really! We didn't mean to leave him, I was going to help him but Bree used her super speed to fast and by the time she stopped my mind was muddled up. im sorry" I looked at Adam with a shocked face... He really said that.

"Is this true Bree?" Mr Davenport asked me again with a stern look in his eyes.

"Yes, I just saw the bombs and fear took over. After all this was our first mission invloved with bombs and before you ask about the time in the lab, My hearing went and i didn't hear most of what you said" My heart was beating really loud, so loud that if Chase was awake he would hear it perfectly.

Adam's P.O.V

Today was going horribly wrong, First we get a mission with Bombs then we forget Chase and now he hates us! My head was down and i was deep in thought, I broke my train of thought when we stopped at the door with Chase in. My heart felt into ash as i heard Chase cry and Mr Davenports Comforting made me feel bad, All the years i had been calling him names and hitting him, Mayby all the years of thaunting had more pain added Head was still down as Bree opening the door leading to Chase, I didn't want to look up, To saddened. I heard Mr Davenport sigh and a russel of a blanket before i looked up.

"What Happened?" Mr Davenport Asked with a look in his eye that said _Why?_. From beside me i heard Bree Breath out nervously and speak quitely... _Guess it's up to me_

"We're sorry Mr Davenport, Really! We didn't mean to leave him, I was going to help him but Bree used her super speed to fast and by the time she stopped my mind was muddled up. im sorry" I Replied quickly, looking down not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Is this true Bree?"Mr Davenport asked Bree, My mind was going places, What would she say? What would happen? All the questions running around in my minds, not letting the Postive Thoughts though.

"Yes, I just saw the bombs and fear took over. After all this was our first mission invloved with bombs and before you ask about the time in the lab, My hearing went and i didn't hear most of what you said" I heard Bree answer back, My mind was now blank. I looked up as she spoke, after all fear holds you back, Mr Davenport walked up to us but not before looking back at Chase who was Peacefully asleep.

Just the thought of Chase made me feel sad, How whould he feel if he was forgotten by his own siblins. I felt a arm pulled around my neck and pulled into a warm embrace which no doubt belonged to my father.

Mr Davenports P.O.V

How could i tell them?! It would kill them..

"Adam, Bree theres something i need to tell you" I told them, Oh how i am going to do this, I pulled them away but only arm lengh. Bree and Adam's face looked like it was turned upside down... Here i go..

"After i brought Chase to the lab I examined him and there was a problem with his Legs, at first it was hard to figure out but when i did it wasn't good news. His legs are damaged and paralyzed..." I felt tears threatening to fall, The look on there faces had become worse.

Adam looked like he was going to collapse in the spot and Bree looked like she was about to fall and hit her head. I pulled them into a hug as they cried, my own tears falling as well.

"Can you forgive us?" Bree asked, How can they thing i would ever blame them

"Yes, i would never hate you, Even if you ever did anything bad i will never hate you"

"What about Chase?" Adam asked seriously, Chase will forgive them, hes got to.

"Yes Adam i'm sure he will. You can't live a life full of hate, No matter who it is. Always remember that" _At least i hope he will_ I added in my mind...

"Right, Off to your capsules and don't worry i'll be here with Chase, I'll never leave him or any of you. No of you go" I smiled sadly as they muttered under there breath and walked out the room, I walked to the chair next to Chase's bed and let my frown out

- I can't remember if Chase is 15 or 16 so i'm sorry if i got it wrong but hope you liked it. It took me ages to type ... ENJOY :)-


	3. A Little Time For The Past

The Failed Mission Chapter 3

Previously on the Failed Misson…

_Adam looked like he was going to collapse in the spot and Bree looked like she was about to fall and hit her head. I pulled them into a hug as they cried, my own tears falling as well._

_"Can you forgive us?" Bree asked, How can they thing i would ever blame them_

_"Yes, i would never hate you, Even if you ever did anything bad i will never hate you"_

_"What about Chase?" Adam asked seriously, Chase will forgive them, hes got to._

_"Yes Adam i'm sure he will. You can't live a life full of hate, No matter who it is. Always remember that" At least i hope he will I added in my mind... _

_"Right, Off to your capsules and don't worry i'll be here with Chase, I'll never leave him or any of you. Now of you go" I smiled sadly as they muttered under their breath and walked out the room, I walked to the chair next to Chase's bed and let my frown out_

No one's P.O.V

Over the night Chase had woken up breathing heavily, He had woken Mr Davenport three times in only 3 hours from all the toss and turning he had been doing. Once Chase was awake he cried, which in a way was one of the few times he had cried in front Mr Davenport. One of the few times was when he was having a bad day, he had yelled at Adam about all the taunting he got all the years and ran through the door. When Mr Davenport had found him he was in the park, face in his hands, crying. He had later found out that it was because of school and his taunting problem with Adam.

Ever since Chase was born he had numberless nightmares, From Clowns as he hated the sight of them to being trapped in very, very small place. As a child he always had a fear of small placed, he never used his capsule and always used a bed but Adam somehow got Chase to use his capsule, His fear of clowns however did not go away. So whenever they decided to watch a film about clowns he would never watch it with them, He would always be in his room or later on his capsule, Bree and Adam tried to cure his fear but they always failed as he would get scared and run to Mr Davenport. Soon after all the times they scared him they gave up. Ever since they had been allowed to go school and see the world Adam kept asking Mr Davenport to let them go the Circus, No one was allowed, Adam blamed Chase and his stupid fear of clowns after all when it came to Adam he loved clowns and he would like to scare Chase by dressing up as a clown. Mr Davenport had enough and banned anything to do with clowns Adam of cause hated the fact and he couldn't help if he loved clowns.

Bree on the other hand was thankful he got rid of all the clown junk that was storing up in the house, there was no room to run and the fact that it was to do Chase was fair enough. That night Mr Davenport walked down the hallway of his house; he had just got Chase to fall asleep after what seemed like hours. During the time Chase woke from his nightmare he looked scared and frightened Davenport knew that look all too well. Mr Davenport's heart broke at the sight of it even after all the other times he saw it it still broke his heart. While Davenport walked he almost tripped down the stairs his mind not processing what time he had till he face-planted the floor, his thoughts thinking back to another time Chase had a nightmare.

_Flashback_

_Adam, Bree And Chase had just gotten in their capsules ready to sleep though out the day it was all training with only 5 minutes breaks every hour. Donald was glad that his children could get some rest but he had an odd feeling inside of him that he couldn't quite place or figure out. Donald walked out the lab ready for bed he brushed is teeth and got in his bed he loved the warmth that was given out as he snuggled in more. Adam and Bree were fast asleep as any anyone there age would but Chase on the other hand was having trouble sleeping no matter how tired he was from the training he didn't want to sleep he was too afraid, for the past few days he was waking up from his dreamless sleep breathing heavily and not being able to sleep for the hours onwards. His nightmares were full of clowns for the past 2 days Adam was making fun of Chase because of his fear of them and it was getting to him Chase decided he would tell Mr Davenport but it had to be tonight. Chase got out his capsule and tried to find a way to get the lights on instead he went walked through the dark lab as he had super smarts it wasn't that hard it was easier than he thought, The only problem was finding his way around the house Mr Davenport didn't let them out the lab much so Chase didn't know his way around at night._

_Chase eventually found Mr Davenports door and he opened the door quietly carefully not to wake his dad Chase walked up to Mr davenport shaking him awake and from his oh so lovely dream of Money. Chase hated to wake his dad but the thought of nightmares kept coming back and tears were threating to escape his eyes he just wanted to tell someone However if he told his siblings they would make fun of him and laugh him so it just had to be Mr Davenport, No matter what happened he would tell him Chase heard his father mumble something and look up to his face. He saw a tear roll down Chase's face and his father mood activated._

"_What's wrong?" Donald asked his son worry escaped his mouth like water from a tap._

"_Clowns were everywhere and I c-couldn't run no matter how much I tried…" Chase cried as he told him Donald had no idea what he was talking about but he had a hint of what was going._

"_Chase calm down and tell me more clearly" Donald told him son he looked him son in the eyes with concern he was worried for his son Chase never cried at least not in front of them._

"_E-ever since you got rid of those c-clown objects Adam has been teasing me and being mean and I can't stop having nightmares because of it" Donald put his arms around Chase and rubbed his back as if saying '__**it's alright' **__he didn't like seeing his children cry._

"_How about you sleep here with me tonight and tomorrow we can talk about as a family, hey we can get this all sorted out" Chase agreed and climbed in bed with his dad's arms around him welcoming his warmth, Chase quickly fell asleep while Donald himself was awake for the next two hours wondering what would have happened if he hadn't saved them from their real father._

_Flashback End_

Donald walked into his room and got ready bed rather quickly or though his mind was set on children hoping it wouldn't get worse, oh how wrong he was!

- Review if you liked this chapter and read for more -


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I got a review saying they were comfused between Chase's parayzed legs and his fear of clowns

First Chase has got paralyzed legs as a effect from the bombs and his fear of clowns he has had all his life

New chapter coming soon, be ready for a surpize guess you know quite well ~ Review if you think you know who it could be

Im currently writing a few other fanfiction's One's a Mighty Med fanfic if you don't now what it is try searching it up its really good

im also writing a Jessie one along with a few anime ones

Thanks for all the great review

New chapter coming soon! :)


End file.
